Natsu no Yume
by ChocolateFrog97
Summary: Hikaru y Kaoru han formado una familia y son felices, pero aquel verano traería sorpresas y mas al lado de sus amigos. Sequela de Sourumeito! HikaKao/KyoTama/Yaoi/Mpreg/Twincest


****Capitulo 1 de la sequela de Sourumeito! Aqui os presentamos Natsu no Yume (Sueño de verano!) pq tiene este título? Ya lo véreis(: basicamene pq es durante el verano la historia, asi q larga larga no va a poder ser. Pero bueno, yo aqui os dejo el primer capitulo, si no gusta, pues, nose, xd pero bueno, os avisoq uuf aun estoy con el cole, aunq falta muy poco para el verano y vacaciones i tal, asi q no espereis capitulo nuevo al menos hasta junio diria yo :| peor primero, a ver si gusta!

Y aquiii empezamos con todo lo q tiene el primer capitulo:

**Aclaración:** Si no has leido Sourumeito seguramente no te enteraras de mucho, pero yo creo que se puede leer igualmente(: Los niños tiene meses, nacieron en octubre i en la historia es junio, asi que digamos que les falta poco para el año(: Y creoo q ya esta :D

**Warnings: Lemon (posiblemente, mas adelante... :P), Twincest (Hell! Hitachiincest) Yaoi, Mpreg. **

**Disclaimer: Ouran y sus personajes no son míos, pero los bebes me perteneceeeen :D**

**Aquí os presento la continuación de mi pequeña joya**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Escenas familiares**

**POV: Kaoru**

Abrí un poco los ojos y mire el reloj. Las tres menos cuarto de la noche. Cerré los ojos enfadado y aparte un poco a mi hermano con el pie.

-Hika… Hace mucho calor, no te pegues a mi.- me queje ya que la repentina ola de calor que me había dado su cuerpo me había despertado de mi sueño. Estábamos en las vacaciones de verano, y el calor se podría decir que era insoportable, y más cuando tenías un hermano que dormía pegado a ti. _Un hermano y futuro marido… _Mire el anillo de mi mano con una sonrisa. Hacía casi un año Hikaru me había pedido matrimonio, y aun ni siquiera habíamos preparado nada de la boda.

Volví a cerrar los ojos esta vez sin ninguna sabana que me tapara, ya que estaba sudando. Hikaru puso su brazo alrededor de mí y me abrazo contra su pecho.

-¡Hika!- grite indignado y sofocado.

Cuando tuve a Hideki y Kaito, Hikaru no se cansaba de repetirme que se me habían revolucionado las hormonas y estaba inaguantable. Habíamos tenido unas cuantas peleas, pero nada serio que no se resolviese en una noche de sexo.

La vida me estaba yendo perfectamente. Cuando paso un mes de que tuve a mis hijos volví al instituto. Los días que nuestros padres no se podían hacer cargo de ellos nos los tuvimos que llevar al Ouran y entonces sin duda teníamos todas las clientas del Host Club.

El único problema que continuaba existiendo allí era Haruhi. Parecía ser que todos habían olvidado lo que me había hecho, los que nos había hecho. Cuando Tamaki volvió a hablarle, abrazarla y a decir que era su hija otra vez me sorprendí mucho. Y evidentemente entonces deje de hablarle a Tamaki, cosa que no pareció importarle mucho ya que ni se había enterado.

Hikaru aun mantenía muchas distancias con ella cada vez que yo estaba cerca, pero sabía que cuando yo no estaba volvían a hablar como si fuera antes. Comprendía que la gente no podía cambiar y dejar a alguien de lado por mi pero no me podía creer que mis amigos hubieran perdonado tan fácilmente a Haruhi.

Me desperté por la mañana, sudado como un pollo. No recordaba poderme haber dormido, pero por lo visto lo había hecho. Hikaru aun estaba durmiendo abrazado a mí. Fruncí las cejas y me deshice de su brazo para ir directo a ver a mis bebes.

Les habíamos puesto en cunas juntas, ya que nos dimos cuenta de que no podían dormir separados. Los dos estaban durmiendo tranquilamente. Me apoye en la barandilla de la cuna para observarlos mejor y entrecerré los ojos. Cansado de estar de pie volvió a la habitación y enseguida encendí al aire acondicionado antes de que me derritiera.

-Hm… Kao… Hace frió, cierra el aire…- murmuro mi hermano, aun medio dormido. Entrecerré los ojos y subí un poco más la temperatura para que no saliera el aire tan frió. Me senté en la cama y me estire cuidándome de que mi hermano no tocase ninguna parte de mi cuerpo.

Sentí que mi móvil vibraba, pero me dio demasiada pereza pararme a mirar si me estaban llamando o era un mensaje. Hika murmuro algo que no pude entender y se levanto un poco, agarrando su móvil de la mesilla de noche. Miro la pantalla atentamente como si intentara averiguar algo y lo volvió a poner encima de la mesilla.

-Es el tuyo…- murmuro mientras me abrazaba. Bufe y me deshice de sus brazos prefiriendo moverme antes que morirme de calor. Vi que era un mensaje, y oh alegría, de Tamaki, con el cual no me hablaba des de hacia un mes por lo de Haruhi.

"_Tenemos que quedar urgentemente, ¡Noticias!_

_Tama-chan"_

Volví a dejar el móvil en la mesilla, decidiendo ignorar el mensaje pero volvió a vibrar, y esta vez era una llamada. Lo primero que oí cuando descolgué el teléfono fue un grito ensordecedor.

-¡Kaaaaaaoooooo!- estuve tentado de colgarle pero Tamaki parecía emocionadisimo por algo, y la verdad, me picaba la curiosidad.

-Vaya, decidiste darte cuenta de que existo después de un mes de ignorarme…- masculle.

-Perdón, perdón, ¿en serio no hablamos durante un mes? ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Déjame invitarte a un helado esta tarde y así también te cuento las noticias!- acepte a regañadientes porque des de que había tenido los bebes tenía pocas ganas de salir, solo quería quedarme en casa y mirarlos todo el rato.

Decidiendo que ya era hora de levantarse me apoyé en el hombro de mi hermano y le bufé en la oreja haciendo que se le erizará la piel. Deje ir una risita y le besé la mejilla suavemente.

-Hika... Es hora de despertarse...- le susurré muy cerca de sus labios. Él sonrió y se giro para poder besarme en los labios. Le besé de vuelta y enrosqué mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora ya dejes que te toqué.- susurró con una sonrisa socarrona mientras se tumbaba encima de mí.

-Bueno, con el aire acondicionado se está mucho mejor...-susurré antes de volver a juntar nuestros labios. Se podría decir que mas o menos estábamos cayendo en una rutina, pero no era mala, a los dos nos encantaba podernos despertar con los besos del otro, abrazarnos antes de que tuviéramos que ir a atender a nuestros hijos. Y como era de ver estos no se hicieron esperar. Un llanto rompió el silencio que reinaba en la casa aquellas horas. Hikaru y yo reímos y los dos nos levantamos para ir a ver a nuestros hijos.

Cuando Kaito se ponía a llorar, Hideki no se hacía esperar, hacían se podría decir, lo mismo siempre. Si uno se dormía el otro no tardaba mucho. Y no estaba mal, menos en aquellos momentos que los dos se ponían a llorar, y que hasta que yo o Hikaru no conseguíamos calmar a Kaito Hideki tampoco paraba.

Una vez ya estuvieron los dos mas calmados, y en nuestro brazos bajamos los cuatro a desayunar. Y era una de esas mañanas. Una de esas mañanas familiares, que nos sentábamos los cuatro junto con mamá y papá, y mientras los gemelos estaban con sus abuelos Hikaru y yo podíamos tener un pequeño tiempo a solas, y aunque no me molestaba tener a los niños, se tenía que decir que echaba de menos el tiempo con Hikaru.

Miraba como Yuzuha hacía jugar casi mareando a Kaito para que siguiese el peluche que ella traía en la mano. El pequeño lo intentaba coger con las manos pero evidentemente a la altura que su abuela lo había puesto no podía llegar con sus cortos bracitos.

-Pronto tendrán un año ¿eh?- comentó mi padre dándole el biberón a Hideki mientras que este a parte de beberse la leche no para de ojear a su hermano como jugaba con mi madre. Asentí con la cabeza.

-¡Oh por cierto! ¿Quien te ha llamado esta mañana Kao-chan?- me preguntó Hikaru con una ceja alzada.

-Tamaki, me ha dicho que tenía algo importante y maravilloso que decirme y hemos quedado para esta tarde.- él solo asintió con la cabeza y me beso la mejilla antes de irse a duchar no sin antes susurrarme que subiera a ducharme con él. Me sonrojé solo al pensarlo y sin duda mis padres lo entendieron perfectamente porqué los dos nos miraron con una ceja alzada.

Con mi madre subí los dos bebés a arriba para vestirlos.

-¿Te los llevarás esta tarde?- me preguntó mientras se ocupaba de Kaito. Negué con la cabeza.

-Es demasiado complicado ir yo solo con los dos.

-Oh, de acuerdo, seguramente nos los llevaremos a pasear, a ver si quiere venir tu hermano.

-Ohm de acuerdo, pero ponedles crema solar, tienen la piel muy delicada.

-Ha, como tu y tu hermano cuando erais pequeño, siempre que íbamos a la playa os quedabais quemados. - mire a mi madre alzando una ceja, sabiendo que a veces se olvidaban de ponernos la crema solar cuando éramos pequeños.

Una vez hubimos comido tomé una limusina que me llevo hasta el estado de los Suoh, en la primera residencia (¡Si, por fin Tamaki lo consiguió!). Tamaki me estaba esperando impaciente en la puerta y cuando salí de la limusina me abrazo haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡Kao-chan! ¡Cuanto tiempo!- gritó en mi oreja dejándome sordo. Aún estar medio enfadado con él no pude evitar sonreír.

-Ya bueno, durante este tiempo no me he vuelto sordo.

-¡Pero si un poco gruñon! ¿No? O aún te afectan las hormonas o Hikaru te pega su mal humor. ¿Quizás Kaito y Hideki no te dejan dormir bien? - entrecerré los ojos.

-Quizás un poco de todo.- le sonreí. Él me tomo de la mano y se fue andando hasta uno de sus coches.

-Bien, bien. Tengo unas notícias ¡Espectaculares! Vayamos a tomar un helado, y te las cuento.

Los dos nos subimos a uno de los coches que nos llevo hasta el centro de la ciudad. Paseamos un rato hasta que encontramos una heladería lo suficientemente refinada para nuestros gustos. Al principio simplemente nos estuvimos explicando banalidades, como me iba la vida con los niños y tal, pero cuando salió el tema de la boda sonrió, tanto que casi brillaba.

-Kao-chan ¿Sabes que? - levanté la cabeza de mi helado y observé a Tamaki. Se sonrojó un poco y tomo aire. - Me casó.

* * *

Os gustoo? Espero q si y me dejeis muchos reviews para animarme(:

_**Sayonaraa**_


End file.
